wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział dwunasty
Prawdomówność Gulliwera. Jego zamiary wydania tego dzieła. Gani podróżujących, którzy kłamią. Zaprzecza oskarżeniu o złośliwe zamysły w swym dziele. Odpowiada na pewien zarzut. Sposoby zakładania kolonii. Chwali swój kraj rodzinny. Prawa Korony do krajów przez niego odkrytych. Trudności w ich zawojowaniu. Gulliwer żegna się z czytelnikiem, mówi o sposobie przepędzenia reszty swego życia, daje dobre rady i kończy. Dałem ci, mój kochany czytelniku, dokładną przez przeciąg lat szesnastu i siedmiu miesięcy podróży moich historię i nie tak starałem się w niej o przyjemność, jak raczej o prawdę i rzetelność. Mogłem, śladami innych, zadziwić cię niestworzonymi historiami, ale wolałem opisać przypadki moje z największą prostotą, bo zamiarem moim było cię pouczyć, a nie bawić. Nam, podróżującym, co bywamy w krajach odległych, gdzie prawie nikt nie postanie, łatwo opisywać zwierzęta, gady, ptaki, ryby dziwne i niezwyczajne. Ale na cóż się to przyda? Czyż szczególniejszym zamiarem autora, który przedstawia światu relacje ze swoich podróży, nie powinno być oświecanie i polepszanie przez swoje opisy czyt ających i przedłożenie im osobliwszych przykładów, bądź w dobrym, bądź w złym, dla zachęcenia ich do cnoty a odstręczenia od występku? Chciałbym z serca, aby prawem obwarowano, że każdy, nim wyda swoje opisy podróży, musi poprzysiąc wprzód przed wielkim kanclerzem, że wszystko, co ma do druku podać, jest szczerą prawdą. Nie zostawałby może świat w oszukaniu, jak zostaje zawsze, gdyż wielu autorów, celem łatwiejszego zjednania swemu dziełu większej wziętości, podchodzi łatwowiernych czytelników największymi nieprawdami. Przeczytałem w młodości wielką liczbę opisów podróży z niewypowiedzianym ukontentowaniem, ale jak sam objechałem świat i przypatrzyłem się rzeczom moimi własnymi oczami, nie mam więcej smaku w czytaniu książek tego gatunku, widząc łatwowierność ludzką lak bezwstydnie nadużywaną. Gdy przyjaciele moi osądzili, że opisanie podróży moich może być pożyteczne ojczyźnie, postanowiłem trzymać się jak najściślej prawdy. Nie mogę się pokusić o najmniejsze kłamstwo, póki zostaną mi w pamięci nauki mojego szlachetnego pana i szlachetnych Houyhnhnmów, których przez wiele lat miałem honor być uczniem. ''... Nec si miserum Fortuna Sinonem Finxit, vanum etiam, mendacemque improba finget. '' Wiem, że niewielki to zaszczyt wydawać historie swoich podróży. Co do tego nie trzeba umiejętności ani dowcipu, dosyć mieć dobrą pamięć i dokładny pamiętnik. Wiem także, że autorowie relacji z podróży podobni są do autorów słowników i po pewnym czasie zostają zaćmieni przez autorów późniejszych, którzy dla tego powodu są na wierzchu. Może mnie toż samo czeka. Nowi podróżujący dostaną się do kraju, gdzie ja byłem, rozszerzą moje opisanie, znajdą błędy (jeśli były)i tak książkę moją podadzą w pogardę, że może ani kto wspomni, żem kiedyś pisał. Gdybym pisał dla chwały, wziąłbym to za szczere umartwienie, ale że piszę dla pożytku powszechności, mniej o to dbam i na wszystko jestem gotów. Któż, czytając mój opis cnót przezacnych Houyhnhnmów i uważając się za rozumne i panujące w swej ojczyźnie zwierzę, nie będzie się własnych wstydził występków? Nie chcę nic mówić, o odległych narodach, u których Jahusy są panującymi, z tych jednakże Brobdingnagowie są niezawodnie najmniej zepsuci i wielkim to byłoby dla nas szczęściem, gdybyśmy ich zasady w moralności i rządzeniu naśladowali. Nie będę się jednak rozwodził nad tym przedmiotem, zostawiając czytelnikowi, aby własne nad tym czynił uwagi i używał przykładów przeze mnie przytoczonych. Rad bym, żeby komu przyszło na myśl dzieło moje krytykować. W rzeczy samej, co można powiedzieć podróżującemu, który opisuje kraje, gdzie handel nic nas nie obchodzi i gdzie żadnego nie ma z naszymi rękodziełami związku? Pisałem bez pasji, bez ducha stronności, bez chęci urażenia kogokolwiek, pisałem w najszlachetniejszym celu powszechnej nauki dla rodu ludzkiego, pisałem bez żadnego względu na mój własny pożytek, pisałem bez pobudki próżności tak dalece, że postrzegacze, krytycy, potwarcy, pochlebcy, zazdrośnicy nie będą mieli najmniejszej sposobności popisywania się swymi obmierzłymi talentami. Przydaję, że mi dawano poznać, iż jako dobry poddany i poczciwy Anglik powinienem był, powróciwszy, podać sekretarzowi stanu memoriał oznajmiający o odkryciu przeze mnie kraju, ile że wszystkie ziemie, które odkrywa poddany, z prawa należą do Korony. Ale wątpię, aby te kraje, o których tu rzecz, tak łatwo było zawojować, jak łatwo niegdyś Ferdynand Kortez zawojował część Ameryki, gdzie Hiszpanie wymordowali tylu biednych Indian, nagich i bezbronnych. Naprzód co do Lillipucjanów, rzecz jasna, że zdobycie ich niewarte trudu i że nie zyskalibyśmy tyle, ile by flota i wojenna wyprawa kosztowały. Pytam się: czy byłby rozum wojować z Brobdingnagami? Piękna byłaby rzecz widzieć, jak by wojsko angielskie w ich kraju wysiadło! Jakoż to wojsko byłoby kontente, gdyby je posłano do kraju, gdzie zawsze wyspa w powietrzu wisi nad głową, gotowa zgruchotać buntowników, a tym bardziej nieprzyjaciół, którzy by się kusili to państwo opanować! Prawda, że kraj Houyhnhnmów zdaje się być do podbicia łatwy. Naród ten nie zna sztuki żołnierskiej, nie wie co broń, co strzelba; z tym wszystkim, gdybym był ministrem stanu, nigdy bym takowego przedsięwzięcia nie radził. Ich wysoka roztropność i doskonała jednomyślność są strasznym orężem, nadto wystaw sobie w myśli, gdyby dwadzieścia tysięcy Houyhnhnmów z zapalczywością rzuciło się na wojsko europejskie, jaką by rzeź zrobili swoimi zębami? Jak wiele by głów i brzuchów zgruchotali swymi t ylnymi nogami? Słusznie można by do nich zastosować słowa Augusta: ''Recalcitrat undique tutus. '' Zamiast tego, żebyśmy myśleli o zdobyciu ich kraju, ja bym chciał, aby ich zobowiązano do wysłania do nas kilku spomiędzy siebie dla odnowy naszego narodu i Europy, dla nauczenia nas pierwszych zasad honoru, prawdy, sprawiedliwości, umiarkowania, miłości ojczyzny, waleczności, niewinności, przyjaźni, życzliwości i wierności. Nazwy tych cnót znajdują się jeszcze w każdym języku, w dziełach tak nowych, jak i starych autorów, ośmielam się utrzymywać to z pewnością, choć nie jestem bardzo oczytany. Lecz jeszcze i drugą miałem przyczynę, dla której wahałem się zbogacić Jego Królewską Mość moimi odkryciami. Mówiąc prawdę, sposób, jakim monarchowie wchodzą w posesję nowo wynalezionego kraju, powoduje we mnie niejaki skrupuł. Na przykład kupę jaką rozbójników morskich pędzi nawałnica nie wiedzieć dokąd. Postrzegają ze szczytu statku jakąś ziemię, natychmiast udają się w tę stronę, przybijają do lądu, widzą bezbronny naród, który ich przyjmuje przyjaźnie. Zaraz nadają mu nową nazwę, imieniem swego króla obejmują nad nim panowanie, stawiają zgniłą deskę lub kamień na pamiątkę, która by ten piękny postępek przypominała potomności. Potem biorą się do zabijania jakich dwunastu lub dwudziestu czterech biednych dzikusów, kilku z nich biorą ze sobą gwałtem, wracają do domu i dostają przebaczenie. Oto jest właśnie akt objęcia w posesję w imieniu prawa boskiego. Wkrótce wysyłają inne okręty do tegoż kraju dla wygubienia większej części narodu, biorą na tortury znaczniejszych, aby im wydali swoje skarby, folgują najokrutniejszej srogości i rozwiązłości, napawają ziemię krwią nieszczęśliwego ludu, na koniec obrzydła kupa katów, użyta do tej pobożnej wyprawy, staje się osadą, założoną w barbarzyńskim i bałwochwalczym kraju, aby go nawróciła i oświeciła. Wyznaję, że to, co tu mówię, nie tyczy się narodu angielskiego, który w zakładaniu osad zawsze okazywał swoją mądrość i sprawiedliwość i może w tej mierze służyć za wzór całej Europie. Wiadomo, jaka jest nasza gorliwość w zakładaniu religii chrześcijańskiej w krajach nowo odkrytych i szczęśliwie objętych, że dla wprowadzenia tam praw chrześcijańskich staramy się posyłać pasterzy pobożnych i przykładnych, ludzi obyczajnych i cnotliwych, kobiety i panienki nieposzlakowane, wodzów dobrych, sędziów sprawiedliwych, a nade wszystko rządców doświadczonej poczciwości, którzy szczęśliwość budują na szczęśliwości mieszkańców, którzy żadnego nie popełniają okrucieństwa, których nie pociąga ani łakomstwo, ani ambicja, ani chciwość, ale jedyną ich troską jest chwała i pożytek Króla Pana naszego. Wreszcie, co byśmy mieli za zysk w opanowaniu krajów, które opisuję? Co byśmy za pożytek odnieśli za trud zakucia w kajdany i zabijania tamtejszych ludzi, którzy po temu żadnej chęci nie mają? Nie ma w tamtych krajach ani srebrnych, ani złotych kopalń, ani cukru, ani tabaki, nie są więc warte naszej wojennej odwagi ani pobożnej gorliwości. Jeżeli się zda dworowi inaczej, jestem gotów dać zaświadczenie, gdy o to sądownie zapytany będę, że przede mną żaden Europejczyk nie postał nogą w tamtych krajach. Biorę na świadectwo zeznanie tamtejszych mieszkańców, jeśli zeznaniu ich może być dana wiara. Co do formalnego zajęcia kraju imieniem mojego monarchy, nigdy mi ta myśl nie przyszła do głowy, a gdybym nawet i o tym pomyślał, przez wzgląd na moje ówczesne położenie, jako też roztropność i własne bezpieczeństwo, musiałbym ją odłożyć do stosowniejszego czasu. Tym sposobem odpowiedziawszy na jedyny zarzut, który by mi uczynić można jako podróżnemu, żegnam mego łaskawego czytelnika i powracam do mojego małego ogrodu w Redriff dla zabawiania się filozofią, dla używania nauk cnoty i mądrości, których się u Houyhnhnmów nauczyłem, dla oświecenia Jahusów, mojej własnej familii, o ile takie zwierzęta pojąć to potrafią, dla oglądania często mojej postaci w zwierciadle, celem przyzwyczajenia się do widoku stworzeń ludzkich. Zawsze będę opłakiwał bydlęcą naturę Houyhnhnmów mojej ojczyzny, przez wzgląd jednak na szlachetnego mojego pana, na jego familię, przyjaciół i cały rodzaj Houyhnhnmów będę się z nimi obchodził jak najgrzeczniej i najłagodniej, albowiem podobne są do tamtych we wszystkich swoich rysach, lubo ich umysłowe zdolności całkiem zwyrodniały. W przeszłym tygodniu pozwoliłem żonie mojej pierwszy raz obiadować razem ze mną, ale musiała usiąść przy końcu długiego stołu i krótko odpowiadać na pytania zadawane jej przeze mnie. Że jednak nie mogę jeszcze znieść odoru Jahusa, zapycham sobie nos rutą, lawendą lub tytoniem. Chociaż bardzo ciężko przychodzi podeszłego wieku człowiekowi pozbywać się starych nałogów, mam jednak nadzieję, że niezadługo będę w stanie cierpieć Jahusa w moim towarzystwie i nie lękać się jego zębów i pazurów. Z daleko większą łatwością mógłbym się pojednać z całym rodzajem Jahusów, gdyby chcieli się kontentować występkami i głupstwami, którymi ich obdarzyła natura. Nie uderza mnie wcale widok prawnika, złodzieja, głupca, pułkownika, błazna, lorda, gracza, polityka, stręczyciela, lekarza, fałszywego świadka, adwokata, zdrajcy i wielu innych, których przywary z naturalnego biegu rzeczy wypływają. Lecz jeżeli widzę mnóstwo przywar i słabości ciała i duszy napuszających się nieograniczoną dumą, tracę natychmiast cierpliwość i nie pojmuję, jak podobny występek i takie zwierzę razem być mogą. Roztropni i cnotliwi Houyhnhnmowie, posiadający wszystkie przymioty będące ozdobą rozumnego stworzenia, nie mają nawet w swoim języku żadnej nazwy na ten występek, jak również nie mają żadnych wyrażeń na oznaczenie złego prócz niegodziwości właściwych Jahusom. Jednakowoż występku dumy nie mogli nawet oni w nich odkryć, przez brak zapewne znajomości natury ludzkiej, okazującej się tam tylko w całej zupełności, gdzie Jahusy panują. Ja jednak dzięki większemu doświadczeniu odkryłem niektóre ślady dumy w dzikich nawet Jahusach. Houyhnhnmowie żyjący pod rządem rozumu nie są dumniejsi ze swoich dobrych przymiotów niż ja na przykład z tego, iż mam obie nogi i ręce, czym żaden człowiek o zdrowym rozsądku nie będzie się chwalił, chociaż brak ich czyni go nieszczęśliwym. Rozwiodłem się obszerniej nad tym przedmiotem dla uczynienia, ile możności, towarzystwa angielskiego Jahusa nieco znośniejszym, proszę przeto tych wszystkich, którzy mają skłonność niejaką do tego występku, ażeby nie ważyli mi się nigdy stawać przed oczy. Podróże Gulliwera 04 12